052116-Dolls and Dames
CCC: He's flipping through an odd book in one hand, while clumsily stacking quartz chunks into a makeshift seat. "Hmm...Aaisha...Serios? A word?" He slides the book into one of the inner pockets of his jacket and looks up. CGG: Serios walks over from the doorway connecting the Mother Grub Room to the Urda chamber. "What. Is. This. About. Mr. Aesona?" CCC: He takes a seat, wobbling heavily before standing again. CAT: Aaisha gets up, spinning her the phone in her hand and heading over to wear Nyarla is. CAT: Lorrea, of course, follows. CCC: "It's nothing too important, idle query." CCC: "Wasp just thinking about some artifacts of the old world, I wish I'd gotten my hands on." CCC: "Then I thought, hey, the two wealthiest trolls I know ought to have loads of knick knacks." CAT: "Well. I do have a lot of knick knacks. Depends on which one you're thinking of though." CGG: "As. Do. I... Ship. Wrecks. Were. Definitely. Common. Around. The. Location. Of. My. Hive. In. More. Ancient. Times...." CAT: "... I lliterrralllly spent my frrree time expllorring ancient ruins." CAT: "Mmm the shipwrecks were fun." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms. CCC: "And I'm a very wealthy merchant, had al manner of goods and I still don't have one." CCC: "It's particularly rare. It's like...a doll." CGG: "....What. Kind. Of. Doll. Are. You. Talking. About?" CGG: "I. Mean. It. Is. Hardly. The. Time. To. Be. Thinking. Of. Such. A. Collection..." CCC: "A pretty mystical doll. All the rage across anciant Alternia. Dolls that comb to life, usually to play music for old Lords and stuff." CCC: "Yeah, I know it's a bad time, but it just occured to me. And it's pretty evidant we're on some kinda break." CGG: "One. That. Comes. To. Life? An. Okiku?" CCC: "Yeah! That's the one." CAT: Aaisha taps her chin, eyes narrowing and glancing sideways at Serios when he mentions the name. CAT: Lorrea grumbles something, under her breath. CCC: His eyes light up. "You got one?" CGG: "That... Is. Especially. Rare... Extremely. So..." CAT: "Why do you want one?" CAT: "Oh. Lorrea do you speak East Alternian?" CAT: She looks at Lorrea in suprise. CAT: "What?" CAT: "Why?" CCC: He looks away for an instant, then back. "It's a valuable artifact." CGG: "Indeed. It. Is... Entire. Wars. Were. Waged. Over. Them..." CAT: "... That isn't a reason to ask forr something llike that specificallly out of the bllue." CCC: "They fought wars to get their hands on such a thing, why wouldn't I want one." CAT: "Well you just.. said something under your breath. It was East Alternian yea?" Aaisha looks back to Nyarla. "I don't think we'd give something away that was so valuable on just a whim." CCC: "I already said, it just occured to me." CCC: "Wanted to know if they were all wiped out." CAT: "Prrobablly." CCC: "They're not worth much as anything but antiques anymore." CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes. CAT: "Well that's true, but it's still a piece of our culture. If there was one surviving I'd like to know where it was going and why." CGG: "....Erm... Yes... That... Hmm...." CCC: "Don't I deserve to hold on to a piece of our culture?" CCC: "I love art and artifacts." CAT: "Not any morrre than the rest of us." CAT: Aaisha blinks. "...Do you know where one is Serios?" CAT: "..I would like to hold on to one just for well, being the Empress but." CAT: Aaisha shrugs. CGG: "....I... May. Have. Seen. One... But..." CAT: "Welll, yes." CCC: "Where?" CAT: "My point is that the onlly reason he's giving is that it's because he wants it." CAT: "And that he deserrves it." CCC: "Why yes, I want one. It's obvious. Stop paraphrasing me." CAT: Aaisha's still tapping her chin. CCC: "I didn't say I deserve it more than anyone else. Just wondering what's the harm in me having one?" CGG: "It. Depends. On. If. It. Is. Put. To. Use. And. For. What. Reason...." CCC: "Serios, you know how much I love old artifacts. Think of how many have passed between us." CAT: "What?" CAT: "... They arren't just arrtifacts, though." CGG: "Yes... But. This. Is. Not. Mine. To. Give... The. One. I. Saw...." CCC: "Except they are artifacts." CAT: "Something can be an arrtifact and be morre than that. You know, things made forr a purrpose." CCC: "Most things that are artifacts also have or at least had actual purposes." CCC: "Yes." CAT: "My point is that you don't want one of those in parrticullarr just because it's an arrtifact." CCC: "Who are you to say so?" CAT: "Someone with a functioning fucking thinkpan." CCC: "Could have fooled me, fuck off." CCC: "I waspn't asking you anyway." CAT: "What do you know about them Nyarla?" CCC: "I've done some reading on them. Anciant dolls that have consciousness. Rumored to be capable of holding souls. Comb to life for a master, normally to play music and stuff." CAT: "Sorrry if you don't enjoy being calllled out when you're doing yourr best wastechute imprression," Lorrea grumbles. CAT: "Mmm.." CAT: "can you guys not do this? at least in front of me?" her voice cracks a little. CCC: "Trust me, I'm not doing this." CAT: "Alll I'm doing is pointing out that he's dodging giving a prroperr answerr." CAT: Aaisha bites her lip. CGG: "In. Any. Case. They. Were. For. More. Than. Just. Music... They. Were. For. Whatever. Was. Ordered. Of. Them... The. Perfect. Servant.... Or. The. Perfect. Slave... Depending. On. Your. Point. Of. View...." CCC: "I didn't dodge anything." CAT: "It's not like they.." Aaisha gestures, "Were real?" CCC: "I don't disbelieve any old legends anymore." CGG: "I. Can. Attest. That. Looking. Over. Some. Of. The. Journals. Of. My. Ancestor. That. He. Himself. Had. One..." CAT: Aaisha shrugs. "Did he?" CGG: "It. Was. Mentioned. In. Passing..." CAT: "Huh." CGG: "Considering. His. Status. Even. After. Having. Failed. His. Charge. And. Knowing. The. Time. Frame. It. Is. Not. That. Surprising..." CCC: "And we've got confirmation they exist. Where's the one you've seen?" CAT: "I'm curious about that too..." CGG: "....Right... Well... It. Is...." Serios seems reluctant to really mention it, but looks over to Aaisha and sighs... CAT: Her eyes narrow. CGG: "It. Is. Amongst. Miss. Libby's. Collection..." CGG: "And. Thus. It. Is. Not. Mine. To. Give..." CAT: "... Interresting." CAT: Aaisha stills, her shoulders going tense and a claw digging into her chin. Her voice is a little high when she speaks, "great. that's great." CAT: "... It's not imporrtant. It's just an arrtifact, right?" CGG: "....I. Am. Sorry. Miss. Aaisha..." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CAT: She shrugs a shoulder, her lips thinning. "its fine." CAT: "Just a terrriblly dangerrrous arrtifact." CAT: "oh i wouldnt say too dangerous. unless the game has changed them." CAT: "Not terrribllly, but not without dangerr." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms. CAT: "But I don't think now is a good time, Aaisha?" CAT: "mm?" CAT: "Tallk?" CAT: Lorrea nods her head off, away from the little group. CAT: "sure we can.." CAT: She goes quiet and just nods her head in agreement CGG: Serios frowns a bit.... CCC: He also frowns... CAT: Lorrea is going to move to usher Aaisha away, by the arm. CCC: "Well, at least they're not lost." CGG: "....Indeed. Not...." CCC: "If only one wasp a bit more...obtainable." CAT: Aaisha lets her, chewing on her lip. "yea but they're mmmmmHmG" CAT: Lorrea pulls Aaisha a but further, out of earshot. CGG: "....I. Really. Wish. It. Really. Was. Not. Brought. Up.... Miss. Aaisha. Is. Getting. More. And. More. Displeased. With. The. Mention. Of. Miss. Libby. From. Me...." CCC: He lowers his voice a tad. "Yeah, any idea how we can get that to stop being a trigger word for her?" CGG: "I. Do. Not. Know.... I. Believe. Some. Of. The. Things. You. May. Have. Told. Her. May. Have. Upset. Her... In. Regards. To. The. Other. Libby...." CCC: "I regret that more than you know." CCC: "I hadn't even said much about her at least as far as I recall." CCC: He sighs. "Why are both my quadrants so deathly afraid of her?" CGG: "Well. Admittedly. All. The. Twinks. Are. Something. To. Fear...." CCC: "Very fair point. She doesn't freeze up about Mr. fedora though, and he killed her once." CGG: "....This. Is. True.... And. Worrisome...." CCC: "...Do you think rehabilitation is on the table?" CGG: "I. Am. Not. Certain.... She. Once. Entertained. The. Idea. That. Miss. Libby. Could. Have. Tried. To. Have. Her. Killed. Via. The. Events. Involving. Miss. Lila... Such. Thoughts. Do. Not. Come. From. Nowhere.... Though. They. Were. Fortunately. False...." CCC: There seems to be a trend of her being a hostage everytime Libby's involved. Why the hell is that?" CCC: "I think that's the fate that needs to be changed." CGG: "You. Have. That. Backwards. A. Bit... Miss. Libby. Gets. Herself. Involved. When. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Being. Held. Hostage... And. Does. So. For. My. Sake. Most. Likely...." CCC: "There wasp...that time I got scammed. The time you're talking about. And the Witch brought up her safety when talking about that dumb spade with Libby." CCC: "Yeah, Libby wasp never a fan of her, but I doubt she'd escalate." CGG: "I. Agree.... Though. I. Have. My. Bias. I. Will. Admit...." CGG: "But. Disregarding. My. Own. Feelings. Miss. Libby. Has. Only. Ever. Shown. Herself. Trying. To. Aid. In. The. Events. Regarding. Miss. Aaisha.... When. Able. That. Is..." CGG: "If. There. Is. A. Reason. For. Miss. Aaisha's. Current. Fears. Of. Miss. Libby. It. Would. Have. To. Lie. With. The. Witch...." CCC: "Hasn't she told you her feelings about Aaisha before?" CCC: "Like I said, she is most certainly not a fan." CCC: "But yes, she's been so much help. It's why I don't think Aaisha really needs to fear her so much." CGG: "Miss. Libby. Has. Expressed. Jealously. Yes.... But. She. Has. Expressed. There. Is. No. Hatred..." CCC: "No use is going over the past. What say we look to the future?" CCC: "Maybe we can coerce them into a friendship?" CGG: "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Manipulate. Them...." CCC: "It's hardly manipulation. It's opening their eyes to the good qualities in each other." CCC: "And you can't say it's not for the good of the session." CCC: "Do we really want our empress seizing up every time we mention Libby, who's the foremost reason she and us are still alive?" CGG: "I. Will. Admit. That. It. Would. Be. To. Our. Benefit. For. The. Two. Of. Them. To. Be. More. Cordial. To. Say. The. Least...." CGG: "But. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Force. Either. Of. Them. To. Such. A. Path...." CCC: "It's not forcing them ,who do you think I am?" CCC: "Look, between our relationships with both. We can just keep avoiding mentioning one around the other. It's dumb and counterproductive given our situation." CGG: "Or. We. Could. Allow. For. The. Natural. Course. Of. Events.... Things. Can. Not. Continue. Like. This. Forever. Without. The. Truth. Of. Matters. Coming. To. Light. On. Their. Own...." CCC: "Nothing gets better off of only wishful thinking. We've had this talk. We need action." CGG: "These. Are. The. Feelings. Of. Two. Close. To. Us...." CCC: "And they are drastically negative towards each other. It's in no one's best interest to stay that way." CCC: "I'll give you time to mull it over though, I won't force your feelings to align with mine." CCC: He turns around and restacks his chair, much more sturdy thanks to his focus on it. CGG: "....I. Will. Give. It. Some. Thought.... Though. I. Do. Not. Believe. My. Thoughts. On. This. Will. Change...." CCC: "All I ask." He takes a seat, pulling his phone into his lap. Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla Category:Serios